


Walk the Fire for You Art Pot

by Bluefire986



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Dragons, M/M, Mage!Jared, Mages, dragon!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/pseuds/Bluefire986
Summary: Jensen is a centuries-old dragon and a bit of a misanthrope with a special abhorrence for wizards.Jared is a powerful mage nursing Jensen back to health after he was injured saving Jared's life, though he wonders why Jensen would bother rescuing him at all when he claims to hate his kind so deeply.As Jensen recovers from his wounds, they both discover there's more to one another than first meets the eye - perhaps even finding something they didn't realize they'd been searching for.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [non_tiembo_mala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_tiembo_mala/gifts).



> Check out the story at:  
> [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8798593) / [LiveJournal](http://non-tiembo-mala.livejournal.com/7026.html)
> 
> Check out the the art on:  
> [LiveJournal](http://bluefire986.livejournal.com/10277.html)

_**Banner:**_  
[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Walk%20the%20Fire%20for%20You/Walk.png.html)

**_Dividers:_**  
[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Walk%20the%20Fire%20for%20You/Divider.png.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Walk%20the%20Fire%20for%20You/Divider_Jared.png.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Walk%20the%20Fire%20for%20You/Divider_Jensen.png.html)

_**Prompt:**_  
[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Walk%20the%20Fire%20for%20You/Dragon.jpg.html)


End file.
